


Imperative

by sekiharatae



Series: Ulfhednar [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Community: springkink, F/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different -- more enticing -- about Tifa, and it makes Cloud's inner wolf a bit crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperative

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Heat-the animal inside him needed to claim his mate.

His wolf had known that morning, when he'd nuzzled her throat before kissing her goodbye. There was an extra spice to her scent, an added softness in the way she relaxed against him... an increased desire banked in her ember-bright gaze.

Although Cloud had taken Tifa as his mate months before, this was the first time her body had ripened since... and he was unprepared for the fervor of his wolf's instinctual response. Where the human understood he had commitments – messages and packages he'd promised to deliver, some of them urgent – his wolf hadn't wanted to leave the room (let alone the house) once it scented the difference. Focused, determined, and all but foaming at the mouth, it had clamored for him to stake his claim on his woman then and there; for him to linger protectively close to ensure no-one else took advantage of her temporary vulnerability.

It didn't even matter that her perceived weakness was all in his head. Human rationality regarding contraceptives and cycles and statistical impossibilities held no sway over instinctual drives and certainties.

Neither did the knowledge that Tifa would severely damage anyone who tried to take what wasn't being offered.

So his two halves had compromised: rushing through the local and urgent deliveries in order to return home sooner rather than later, and postponing the trip to the Western continent altogether. His efforts meant that it was early afternoon when he pulled up in the alley behind Seventh Heaven... and given the urges of his animal side, his timing was perfect: the kids were still in school, and the bar not yet open for the dinner crowd. They would have at least a few hours alone.

Tifa's sweetly-spicy fragrance twined about him when he entered the kitchen, but the room itself was empty. Allowing the wolf's instincts and urges to rise to the fore, Cloud silently tracked her through the house to their bedroom, his gait becoming more loose and loping with each step. Easing open the door, he found her sleeping: lying curled on her side around a pillow, naked save for a thin sheet, the room redolent with the lingering scent of her arousal.

His own rose higher in response. As her mate, her need – her _heat_ – was his alone to savor and to sate.

Blue gaze sparking green and feral, he closed the distance between the door and the bed in three strides, a low growl rumbling from his throat in both greeting and demand. Tifa's eyes snapped open, briefly reflecting a mix of surprise and shock, before something deeper, almost primal, recognized him. Recognized his mood, and understood what it was he wanted from her. By the time he placed one knee on the mattress, her hands were resting, palms up, on either side of her head, her gaze averted as she bared her throat to her mate and alpha.

Appeased, he settled above her on all fours, leaning in close to trail the tip of his nose along her body as he breathed in deep. The wolf inside the man needed to reaffirm, in this most basic of ways, that she was as he'd left her that morning: unharmed, untouched, wholly his. When she whispered a question – his name, tinted with confusion – he growled again in soft reprimand. Obediently she stilled, allowing him to continue his inspection unhindered.

He was exceedingly thorough, bringing an embarrassed flush to her cheeks even as her body responded, eager for more attention.

Nose and tongue finding only the scent and taste of her own essence on her skin – dry on her fingers, copious and welcoming between her legs – he huffed approval, nipped lightly at the join of her shoulder and neck, and then levered himself upright. A moment later he flipped her onto her stomach in a single smooth motion, gloved hands splaying across her back and hip to position her to his liking: shoulders pressed to the mattress, knees bent and legs spread, back arched.

Open and vulnerable and submissive.

"Don't move," he whispered, the words an order couched in rough velvet as he breathed them against her ear. She shuddered and swallowed a whimper, incredibly turned on by this side of him.

Oh, she'd seen aspects of the wolf before, but never to this degree, never when he was so... wild and untamed.

Possessive.

Determined.

Clothing rustled and fell to the floor, punctuated by the thump of the metal wolf-head on his pauldron and the creak of leather. Then the bed gave as he knelt behind her, his bare hands hot as they slid over her thighs and hips and snugged her bottom up against him. His erection slid sleekly between her folds, the movement easy due to her body's welcome, the smooth shaft a definite pressure all along her slit. The head rubbed over her clit as he lazily pumped his hips back and forth, and the whimper she'd held back earlier burst free, muffled by the covers she held bunched to her face.

Before the sound had faded he was leaning over her, his muscled body hard and unyielding against hers. Arms braced to support the bulk of his weight, he shoved the blankets aside and then tangled his fingers in her hair, turning her head to the side. "No, Tifa. No hiding." Open-mouthed, he nuzzled her nape and the column of her throat, traced the line of her shoulder with his teeth. "I'm going to earn those little sounds you make, and I want to hear them. _All_ of them."

Effectively pinned and caged, willing prey to his predator, she wriggled just to see how it felt. Helpless and sheltered, constrained but protected... and she liked it just _fine_. When he rocked his hips into her motion, she didn't even try to bite back her moan.

"Mn. Just like that."

Abruptly rearing back, he gripped her waist to hold her steady, and adjusted his angle enough to thrust inside.

Fullness. Heat. Tifa's blood pounded in her ears and her fists clenched in the covers as he seated his full length inside her. This was not a new position, yet he seemed somehow bigger – thicker, more engorged – than ever before. Gasping for breath, she writhed mindlessly in his grasp, only to find herself easily restrained.

Sunk balls-deep, he immediately set up a short, hard rhythm. Pinned between the bed and the solid strength of him, Tifa struggled to meet his pace, but his hands on her hips prevented her from doing anything more than receive. Keening, she tossed her head, body aflame.

It was too hard, too fast, and yet somehow there wasn't enough _friction_.

As if in answer to her growing frustration, he bent to nuzzle her throat again. "Mine," he murmured in her ear, the word little more than a husky growl, before promptly clamping his teeth over the tender flesh where neck met shoulder. Although his hold was firm, he took care not to break the skin, biting just hard enough to reinforce her submission to his control.

A few thrusts later, his lean body jerked against hers as he came. Wide eyed and still, disappointed and confused, Tifa waited uncertainly for him to withdraw. Were they finished? Cloud had never before just taken his own pleasure and left her wanting, not even when the wolf had risen to the fore.

And yet...

He'd been deliberate in the way he moved, making sure to avoid filling her the way she needed to be filled, keeping her from the orgasm that usually came so easily in this position. His hands had held her steady, but his fingers hadn't moved to tease and stroke over the nub of flesh that begged for it; his palm hadn't shifted to ride the curve of her belly, applying firm pressure to make her all the more aware of the way the head of his shaft repeatedly rubbed over the spot inside that could make her explode. Instead, he'd simply... mounted her. Like an animal.

Like a wolf, focused on nothing more than claiming what was his.

Tifa bit her lip, uncertain as to how she felt about that. Excited? Flustered? ...Used?

Panting, Cloud closed his eyes and sought to bring himself under control. Once he'd buried himself inside her, his wolf – maddened by the change in her scent – had slipped its leash, becoming focused solely on filling Tifa with his seed, marking her as his. Now that its instinct to dominate, to possess, was blunted, he could think again. Reason rather than react. Beneath him, Tifa was trembling and unsatisfied, the clench of her body demanding he do something about it; still hard and fiercely aroused, he was more than willing. At the same time, the wolf recognized that her scent had become tainted with the beginnings of hurt, and he needed to do something about that, first.

In his mind, his animal half whined agreement.

Laving her shoulder soothingly, Cloud relaxed his jaw, easing up on his bite, pleased despite himself to see her skin now bore the distinct imprint of his teeth. Shifting his lips to her neck, he then licked and nibbled a path up to her jaw. "Wait," he breathed against her cheekbone, feathering tiny kisses over her skin. "Trust me." A careful, gentle rocking motion of his hips served as a reminder that he was still hard inside her.

Involuntarily tense muscles eased under his coaxing, her need rushing to the fore again, and he took that softening for acceptance. Nudging her thighs farther apart, he pushed her knees forward, placing one hand at the small of her back to urge her down almost flat against the mattress. He moved with her, widening his stance so his knees were on either side of her bottom, her feet snugged up under his thighs.

Deep. Tifa's hands fisted in the covers, shivering at the renewed sensation of being filled, of being possessed. Cloud was so very deep inside her this way. Bracing his hands on her butt, he pressed her down and into him with every thrust, and this time the head of his shaft massaged that spot inside almost continually. As before, there was little she could do but receive, so she arched her back and let her body sway with the motion of his hips, creating just a bit more of that friction she craved.

It didn't take long, over-excited nerves being easily pushed to the breaking point. She came with a wail of his name, head back and hips frantically grinding against the mattress.

Still, it wasn't enough.

She whimpered as he slowed his motions, talented fingers reaching to tenderly brush her hair away from her sweaty face.

They should be touching her someplace else.

Even as her body languorously clenched and released around him with the aftershocks of orgasm, her clit ached for attention. For the steady pressure of his thumb rubbing rapid circles, or for the soft, heated stroke of his tongue.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them onto their sides, bodies still joined together. Sliding his knee between hers, he levered her leg over top of his, spreading her wide open to his wandering hands.

"Yes," she moaned as his fingers parted her folds to trace lightly over the taut flesh where his length forged inside her, touch slick with the commingled evidence of her arousal and his recent release, "touch me... need it..." His breath played against her in what might have been a soundless chuckle, and she pouted. " _Please!_ "

Resuming the slow rocking motion that had sent her over the edge moments before, Cloud acquiesced, fingertips slipping higher to draw circles around a certain eager little button in time to his thrusts. As their hips worked together, pushing them both toward release, he dipped his head to find the mark he'd left on her shoulder, and was gratified to have her wriggle and arch, pressing closer to his mouth. Long moments later, Tifa cried her release just before his vision flashed white with his own, his teeth scraping her skin as he stifled his groan. This second orgasm was more powerful than the first, lasting longer, leaving him drained; and in the back of his mind the wolf howled its base satisfaction that he'd filled his mate with his essence not once but twice.

Spreading his palm over her stomach, he held her firmly against him in the afterglow, wolfish instinct insisting that it was important to stay joined for as long as possible. Tifa sleepily protested his refusal to let her turn to face him, but subsided when he spooned her protectively close and pulled the tangled covers up around them.

Content, he was drifting toward sleep when he registered her drowsy question.

"Cloud? What brought this on? Why was the wolf so... so..." she floundered, hoping he'd understand.

"Intense?" When she nodded, hair sliding over his chest, he nodded, too. "That's your fault," he answered around a yawn, the words slightly slurred with exhaustion, but his tone faintly teasing. "You're in heat."

He said it factually, as if it were obvious. Normal. Already more than half asleep, she accepted it as such. "Oh."

It was only later, when the post-coital lethargy wore off and they awoke from their nap, that she sat straight up in bed to demand with some surprise: "Wait. I'm _what?_ "


End file.
